Roomies
by Zadkiel Cary
Summary: All of my fav DN characters are kids and attending Whammy's all-boys, high class school as all honors students. But one Ryuk decides to defuse a bomb that takes out 1/3 of the school and now the guys have to share rooms... full summary inside
1. Pick and Choose

Summary: Mello, Matt, Near, L, Light and Ryuk are all human, about 14, and attending Whammy's, a high class all-boys school, in the all honors department. One day, due to boredom, Ryuk creates and detonates a bomb that causes about a third of the school to be destroyed, including the rooms previously occupied by the boys. Now they get stuck, two to a room for lord only knows how long while their section of the building is repaired. As their story unfolds new friends will be made, fists will clash and maybe, they might just find out that they like somebody they'd never expected (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could ever own Death Note because all my favorite characters die, and further more, Mario still belongs to Nintendo.

Beware: Mello's mouth, but it isn't too bad, Also, mentions a 'bomb' and 'attempted homicide', but it has absolutely nothing to do with the real world, so don't nag me about it.

Anyhow, this is the 1st chapter, enjoy!

* * *

All eyes were trained on Ryuk, some glaring at him, others looking at him questioningly, and a few were just sorry that they'd been born in the same lifetime as him.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you've done!?" Mello shouted, raising his arms above his head dramatically, and, as usual, being the first one to break the silence. "You just burned down a third of the school, you dumb ass!"

Ryuk winced, even imagining the damage Mello would be inflicting on him after today's incident made him hurt.

"Yeah, Ryuk," Light said, looking at him with anger, and a little pity, knowing that he wouldn't escape Mello unscathed. "And was there any particular reason you suddenly decided to detonate a bomb in science?"

Ryuk only shrugged, barely suppressing the smile and laughs trying to break past his innocent facade.

"Which is a class that we all attend during the same period, and same room?" L added in his usual monotone, grabbing at the grass between his toes on the school lawn.

"And we were supposed to be completing the assignments that were handed out yesterday." Near added, twisting a single lock of his snow white hair around his finger.

Ryuk didn't even bother outwardly acknowledging their comments, 1: he didn't really care who happened to be in the room at any given point in time, and 2: saying that homework was over rated was a tremendous understatement in his mind.

"Not to mention…" Matt ventured wearily, pausing mid-sentence for a long, loud yawn, and if anyone had bothered to look in his mouth, they probably could've seen his stomach. "I was just about to fall back asleep."

Ryuk let a small crooked smile tug up one side of his mouth, there would be no resistance from finding and acknowledging his amusement in that statement.

"Because we all know the importance of sleep to you:" Mello said sarcastically, a snicker escaping his lips dryly. "The fuck-tard who stays up all night playing Super fucking Mario Brothers."

"Actually," Matt began, trying to make his come back sound clever. "I finished that game last Monday."

**Epic Fail** at attempted come back was the only possible way to describe what had just passed over Matt's lips.

Both Light and Ryuk burst out laughing at this comment and even L and Near smiling ever so slightly.

Mello, on the other hand, was crouching so he could pounce on Ryuk for causing this mess in the first place and beating the shit out of him. And he would have too, if it weren't for the fact that their teacher popped up to see how all of them were doing.

"Is everyone alright?" Matsuda asked, still worrying about the safety of his students though the fire had long since come and gone.

The boys stopped to look up at their teacher, nodding one by one until he got the message.

"Good." He said, whipping a little sweat off of his forehead, and then inhaling deeply. "But I'm afraid I've got some bad news. For the time being or until they get the school fixed up, you guys will have to share rooms."

"What!?" they all seemed to say simultaneously, though each with his own pitch and volume.

"I know, I know, this is probably an inconvenience for you all, but you'll just have to bear with it." Matsuda said, he was tired but kept up with his endearing patience. "But look on the bright side; at least you get to pick your room mates."

L and Near silently locked arms, the last thing either of them wanted was to be stuck with any one of the other boys, they were just way too… neither could even come up with a word to describe the personalities of the others.

Matt and Light decided that it'd be best if they were together instead of with Mello or Ryuk; because 1: Mello was way too moody to deal with during school, which would only make things worse in a shared room, and 2: Ryuk had just blown up a considerable portion of the school; Matt didn't want the attention, and Light defiantly didn't want his reputation as a good student to be diminished by the guy who'd just been convicted of underage, attempted homicide.

That made Mello and Ryuk the only ones left standing, and they got paired up; though not without putting up a good fight, though that didn't manage to change anything. They were now officially doomed to be room mates… for lord only knew how long.

Although, it seemed everyone else was perfectly content to remain with their new bunk buddies… none of them had even the slightest notion of what they'd just gotten them selves into.

Well, that's the first chapter of this story. Hope you liked! Please R&R!

PS sorry for the summary sounding kind of like a soap opera, I suck at summaries. ^^"


	2. First Night

Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I've just been really busy with everything, so I haven't had much time to write. Again, sorry, but thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could ever own Death Note because all my favorite characters die.

Beware! Mello's mouth, but that goes without saying, and there is some violence, so watch out for that too.

Matt stepped into the room cautiously, it was obvious that Light had been there for a while, setting up the room to meet his ridiculously OOC standards.

He sighed and sat down on the bed that didn't look like something out of a JC Penny's catalog and pulled out his DS.

Light entered shortly after, apparently having showered and borrowed a pair of pajamas from one of his numerous friends. He quietly sighed as well before closing the door, dousing the lights and climbing into his own bed.

It had been a long, hard day, so much so that Matt saved and turned off his game as soon as the lights were out, burrowing deep into his blankets for a well deserved slumber.

Light was glad he'd be spending his incarceration with Matt; still surprised he'd been able to team up with someone he considered a friend. Either way, he found himself happier in this situation than he'd ever been in another… though he had yet to conceive the origin of this joy.

"Good night, Matt." Light whispered into the darkness in a voice such as that used by a parent to wish a child sweet dreams.

"Goon nye, Lie." Matt mumbled into his pillow, already half asleep but smiling to himself at the honey sweet tone Light had just used.

Matt too felt contented with the way things were going, though he'd never in his wildest dreams been able to fathom such a pleasing scenario as this. He and Light were the most similar to each other in the AP class, (besides L and Near) and they had always looked at them selves as good friends, weather or not they interacted often. Although, the red head was now almost sure he liked Light, he didn't want to act on impulses so he remained friendly, but slightly stoic around his counterpart.

Meanwhile…

L and Near walked into their room silently, sitting down on their respective beds and assuming their usual positions. The room had been one of Near's former playrooms, so it was already white washed and filled with toys which automatically made it welcoming and comfortable for both boys.

Near went over to one of the 4 toy boxes lined up against the wall and lifted the lid. He was looking for the large, fuzzy, pink stuffed elephant he requested and received two Christmases prior to the coming, which was, if his memory served, currently being kept in this very room.

"_Ah ha, there it is." _Near thought, as he pulled the soft, flamboyant creature from the depths of the box.

L looked over at his new room mate just in time to see a smile light up the small boy's face as he unearthed a large, elephant-like toy. The smile made Near look… well, to be completely honest, absolutely adorable; and before he even thought to stop himself, he was smiling at Near as though he was the single most beautiful creature L had ever laid eyes on.

Said beauty looked over at L, (hearing a quiet sigh coming from his general direction) and found his new companion ogling at him. Such a gaze caused a shiver to run down Near's spine; especially since it was coming from L, who he – as Matt had so bluntly put it – was crushing on. The young albino cleared his throat, bringing L out of his trance and back into reality.

"L…?" Near whispered, his grip on the large stuffed animal that was almost too big for his arms to encompass tightened. "Are you feeling alright, you look a bit… dazed."

L blinked a few times in quick succession as everything around the boy in front of him rematerialized in his vision. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to unscramble his thoughts.

L looked at his counterpart, having successfully recovered from his stupor, and, with genuine surprise, asked, "Do I?"

"Yes, L, you do, or did, very much so… you were staring at me." Near said plainly, still inwardly taken aback by the awkwardness of this situation.

L knew he'd been staring at Near, and now he was 97% sure he had a crush on his beautiful, white clad, albino peer. Although he wasn't sure weather or not he wanted Near to know and wanted to deny any such thing, but L was a terrible liar. So terrible, in fact, that when he'd once tried to deny having lost a book he'd borrowed from Light, even Misa, Mello's severely unintelligent older sister, knew he was lying. So now he had two options: tell him the truth, or change the subject.

"Yes, I suppose I was staring at you, Near." L said, having decided that the truth was the best way to go at this time; though he would not betray anything else unless he was asked.

Near though, was both shocked and gladdened by L's honesty, (though there were times when he wished that L wasn't always so forthright).

"Near…" L began tentatively, searching for the correct phrase to express his next inquiry. "How was I staring at you?"

The younger of the two was quite taken aback by this inquisition, and although he tried not to let it show on his face, but a blush heated his cheeks too swiftly for him to control. Near took his time to fit words to the expression L had when he was staring at him, and when the perfect simile came to mind of describing the action, he promptly voiced it.

"You were staring at me as though I was a piece of cake."

Now it was L's turn to be surprised. Though Near quickly intervened, seeing as L was completely flabbergasted at his testimonial.

"Not in a bad way though," Near said, in hopes of comforting his friend. "I mean, like you were admiring the craftsmanship of a large wedding cake."

This explanation served its purpose in calming L down and specifying how he had been gazing at Near. The analogy was a very good one too, because L did often pause at a bakery to look at the beautifully ornamented wedding cakes which he regarded so highly. The fact that he'd been staring at his friend in such a way did make him a bit uneasy, (as though there were butterflies in his stomach) but his face betrayed no such emotion.

He simply gave a curt nod in acknowledgement of the clarification, and Near went over to the light switch and flipped it off. Then there was a moment of shuffling and shifting before the room quieted once more.

"L, why were you staring at me like that?" Near asked after a few moments of silence as he pulled the covers up and settling into bed.

It was a few moments more before L answered, whispering into the darkness, "You were smiling."

"Smiling?" Near questioned, shifting closer to his plush.

"Yes," L replied. "And it was… beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Near whispered, obviously flattered by L's opinion. "Really; how?"

"Yes," L whispered back, gripping the comforter with his long toes. "You rarely ever show any emotion, but when you do… it's amazing. And the ways that smile lit up your face was so lovely, so innocent, so… pure... it was… breathtaking."

L's voice was almost inaudible as he finished, but he knew that Near heard him and a blush colored his usually pale cheeks.

Near's face was almost the same shade of pink as his elephant as L spoke, and by the time he'd finished, the boys face was a shade darker than should have been humanly possible. He couldn't have been happier to get that kind of compliment from L; who he'd, up until just now, thought was incapable of returning his feelings.

"Thank you, L that means a lot to me, since it's coming from you." He whispered into his plush.

"Why would it matter weather or not I am the one to say such things to you?" L asked, though he was almost sure he already knew the answer.

"Because…" Near said, drawing nearer to his confession. "Because I like you L… I like you a lot."

L paused, smiling into the darkness as he lifted the covers off his bed before crawling under them.

"I like you too, Near." He whispered, hearing his companion sigh in relief. "Good night, Near."

Both boys smiled to themselves as they drifted into serene sleeps, delight filling their dreams as they dozed.

And as for the others… well…

Mello waved goodbye to Matsuda as he shut the door to his and shit-for-brains' (that would be Ryuk) new room. He turned to face Ryuk and glared at his victim.

Ryuk looked up at him, smirking, and said, "I know, I know; just let me finish my apple, hyuk, hyuk."

Ryuk's laugh always sent shivers down Mello's spine, a strange mixture of being tickled and that 'my-fucking-foot's-asleep-again' feeling filling him; though he didn't know if the feeling was bad or good.

'_Wait a minute bad or…good? What the fuck!' _He thought. '_How the hell could hearing that shit-for-brains' laugh be good?'_ He suddenly felt very nauseous, and he fell back against the wall, clutching his rosary.

Ryuk looked up expectantly, hoping that Barbie (his own personal nick-name for Mello) had just passed out and would forget about killing him. But no; Mello just fell back into the wall and looked like he was somewhere between needing to barf and seeing a very frightening apparition. He looked absolutely terrified, and that look simply fascinated Ryuk to no end; Mello was, after all, his very favorite source of amusement.

"Uh, Mello, are you okay?" Ryuk asked, not in the least worried that his toy could have health problems, but eager to find out what had caused his Barbie such digestive unsettlement so quickly, hoping he could use it against the boy later.

This seemed to reengage Mello in the current world, and he blinked a few times before remembering that he still had yet to penalize shit-for-brains for blowing up their classroom. He stood up and dusted himself off before gracefully striding across the room to Ryuk, grabbing the front of his shirt roughly and yanking him up by it so they were nose to nose, barely three inches apart.

"If you even so much as think about pulling a stunt like that again I'll fucking kill you." Mello snarled through his clenched teeth. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as mud, hyuk hyuk." Ryuk said, chuckling lightly, he simply couldn't get enough of toying with the blonde, though it was at his own expense.

Mello pulled back his fist and slammed into Ryuk's jaw without even blinking. Unfortunately though, he forgot to release the jokester's shirt, which caused a sort of whiplash-ish action to occur.

Ryuk's upper body was thrown backwards and his legs jerked out until they were level with the bed on opposite sides of Mello's hips, and as his back reached the point of maximum extension, the action reversed itself. This time though, there was a considerable amount of momentum that had no full back extension to stop its advances, so it just kept right on going.

Ryuk's lips came crashing down upon Mello's and they tumbled onto the floor in a mass of flailing limbs. Once the movement had stopped, Ryuk was straddling Mello, both of their backs arched ( Ryuk's because of the odd angle an Mello's in pain and foreign pleasure he was in no way ready to acknowledge) as their lips lingered a second longer than would be possible were they unwilling.

Soon enough though, they needed air, and, with a fresh supply of oxygen flowing to their brains, the shock and terror of what they'd just done screamed its protest in their minds, the process of realization hitting differently in each of their minds. Mello's mind took the more dramatic approach, while Ryuk's settled into it rather lazily.

Mello's mind: _Did he just and did I just…did we just…Kiss? Oh, fuck we did! Shit! I'm gunna be eternally damned for this! …then again…he is a good kisser…wait…the fuck? Where'd that come from? More importantly, do I even have enough time in my life to atone for this? I'll probably be kneeling at the alter till I'm thirty! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiittt!_

Ryuk's mind: _Whoa; well that was something different…but the guy's a great kisser, I'll give him that. Still…I never thought my first kiss would be a guy, and Mello of all people. Oh well, hyuk hyuk, there's not a lot I can do about now anyway. Still, Mello? What are the chances? Hyuk hyuk hyuk…_

"Get the fuck off." Mello said, the icy color of his blue eyes matching the coldness in his tone perfectly.

He couldn't resist it, the temptation was simply too strong to withstand, even knowing that he would end up with either 1 huge burse or several smaller ones, he just couldn't help himself.

Ryuk looked down at the boy beneath him and smirked. "Sure, whatever you say…dearest."

Mello on the other hand, was far less amused…if the mass of crumpled Ryuk rolling all over the floor screaming pathetically as he caressed his now tender crotch was anything to go by.

The blond hurriedly stood, brushed the nonexistent dirt from his pants, strolled over to the light and casually flicked it off. "Goodnight, Ryuk. Sleep well." He said sarcastically.

"You Barbie bastard!" Ryuk whisper yelled his voice now horse from all his recent screaming.

This response was not the one Mello might have been looking for, which resulted in the lights being turned back on briefly then off in the blink of an eye. Ryuk was temporarily stunned by the sudden burst of light, and didn't see Mello approaching until it was too late.

"Mello, what are you—Ah! My ass!" Ryuk said as the blonde gave him an excruciatingly painful wedgie before walking away and climbing into his bed.

"**Goodnight**, Ryuk." Mello said again, a satisfied smirk falling into place on his face as Ryuk whimpered pathetically.

"You're such an ass…" Ryuk mumbled to the floor only seconds before a large pillow was thrown on his head roughly.

"What was that?" Mello hissed venomously.

"Goodnight, Mello, oh wondrous beauty!" Ryuk squealed curling into a protective ball.

"Shut up." Mello said, blushing brightly. "Such flattery will get you nowhere."

"There's somewhere to go?" Ryuk asked, oblivious to his genuine hopeful curiosity.

"NO!" Mello shouted as he nearly beat Ryuk into the ground with his pillow, thoroughly embarrassed at having been asked such a question, especially since Ryuk had asked it after what had just happened. "NOW GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"

It goes without saying that Ryuk ended up sleeping in the hall that night.


	3. Good Morning Indeed

Wow that was a long update! Sorry guys, life went bad there for a minute, but things are settled now. So without further ado, I'm gunna let you read the chapter you've been waiting for. Hopefully my other stories will be updated soon too. Thanks for the reviews, they helped me squeeze this sucker out for you guys.

Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could ever own Death Note because all my favorite characters die.

Be Aware! Mello is still cussing a lot, so keep the little kids away from your computer, and there is some mild violence.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you have to wear that outfit for six months; I'm not letting you in!" Mello shouted, the sound slightly muffled through the door.

Near and L were pulled out of their light sleep by some very obnoxious shouting from just down the hallway, and it was easily identified as Mello's voice as the shouting continued.

Both boys sighed in unison. Mello had locked Ryuk out, apparently, and it appeared that he would not be let back in for quite some time. If Ryuk had already managed to get locked out and Mello was _this_ angry about it, the rest of the time in these rooms would be very unpleasant, to say the least.

And they hadn't even been together for a full nine hours yet. Oy vey.

In the next room…

Matt and Light heard the same argument as well, but since they were only half the distance L and Near were, it was much louder.

The two boys lay in their beds, curled into impossibly tight balls under their covers with their pillows pulled down over their heads; oh so very reluctant to leave the lands of their pleasant dreams. This was definitely not the way either of them wanted to wake up.

Matt, lazy as he was, liked Light and knew the teen was quite fond of sleep, but he also knew Mello wouldn't stop his rant until he was either satisfied, or his prey was dealt with; so, in favor of letting his crush sleep, he decided to be the bigger man and go shut Mello up.

He threw the covers off himself rather dramatically, and, in nothing but his boxers, socks and goggles, he exited the room, heading down the hall to Mello and Ryuk's room.

He banged on the door loudly and shouted, "Mello! It's me, Matt! Open the door and let me in!"

Mello paused his fervent arguing to reply, "Promise not to let Ryuk in?" his voice softer now because he knew Matt would never lie to him.

"I promise." Matt said, impatient. "Now open up."

The soft sound of the door being unlocked barely reached his ears before there was a rush of air, the locking sound again and Matt found himself inside the room before he even had time to blink.

"Whoa…" he said, a little disoriented before his eyes focused on Mello and he remembered his purpose. "Mello, why won't you let Ryuk back in?"

This question caught Mello a little off guard, and a violent blush crept out over his cheeks before he could put his 'pissed' expression on.

"W-Well, I um, you see, Ryuk and um, it, uh," his mouth instinctively cut itself off at every turn as he wracked his brain for a good way to say it without sounding like a complete and total homo to his best friend.

Matt folded his arms and leaned against the door, waiting patiently for his friend to form a sentence that was both complete and grammatically correct, actually, a whole word would be good at this rate. After a full two minutes of this, though, he got a little impatient.

"Would you just spit it out already?" he asked, and on receiving no response, he proceeded to ask, "Or should I go ask Ryuk what happened, instead?"

The blonde's stuttering stopped so suddenly, that for a moment; the whole world seemed to stop its spinning. Then, Mello's face turned so red, his skin itself looked to be made out of blood, a 'fish-out-of-water' look adorning his face as he started hyperventilating; it had to be the most frightened the blonde had looked in all the years Matt had known him.

And boy was he ever. The mere thought of Matt asking Ryuk what had transpired last night scared hi half to death. If Mello knew Ryuk at all, he would definitely tell Matt that Mello was a total fag and had just randomly started molesting hi in the middle of the night, or worse, he'd say that they'd—

Smack!

"Mello, snap out of it!"

Double smack!

Mello blinked, his breathing returning to normal.

"Jesus, Mello, don't scare me like that!"

Mello's backhand slap!

"Ouch! That hurt!" Matt said, rubbing his now tender cheek.

"Don't use the lord's name in vain." Mello chided sternly.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're back to normal. Now will you please tell me what happened?"

Mello inhaled deeply, gathering his nerves to tell his best friend about the horribly embarrassing event that he had unfortunately been caught in, but even that was not enough to say it in the open. The blond swallowed and leaned in close to Matt's right ear and whispered, "I'll only tell if you swear that you won't ever tell a soul what I'm about to say; and I mean anyone."

Matt could hear the seriousness in the other's voice, and the hand gripping his left shoulder firmly to emphasize that point. He knew whatever his friend had to tell him was very serious and important; something very secret and obviously traumatizing for the blond so he responded, quietly, "I promise Mello."

"Swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life. Now what is-?"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Um, Mello?"

It was Matsuda. Of course, there was nothing particularly unusual about him knocking on the door in he morning, he was their teacher and it was his job to see that they got everything they needed done in the day, but at that moment, it was just another thing that had gone wrong in the past 24 hours.

Just outside the door…

"Mello, are you in there?" the teacher tentatively put his hand back down at his side, clearing his throat in preparation for another question.

"Did you know Ryuk's asleep in the hallway?"

In response to this, there was a loud thump from the other side of the door and a mumbled, "Fucking Matsuda…." Before the door was opened and out stepped Mello and Matt, clad in their respective pajamas, hair messy and tiredness clear in both faces.

The blond glared up at him and said, "Yes, I did know. What of it?"

The coldness in the boy's tone never failed to make Matsuda uneasy, and he stuttered, "I, well, um… nothing, I guess. But its time to get up; we've got a lot to do today."

"Isn't it Saturday though?" asked the confused red head, looking up at Matsuda curiously.

"Well, yes… but Roger needs to see all of you about what happened yesterday so I have to go wake up the other boys too."

And just as he said it and turned he saw Light leaning against the door frame to his and Matt's room, and farther down, L and Near in their own doorway. Each decent enough in their attire, Light's hair its usual hallow of perfection and a dull but still pleasant enough expression on his handsome face, while the other two had their hair atop their heads as it should have been and the same blank faces they always wore.

It was L who then spoke in his calm monotone, "That action is entirely unnecessary Matsuda. We have all been awake for a considerable amount of time."

"Ya… looks like…" the adult stood among them for another awkward moment before clearing his throat and nodding. "I guess I'll just leave you guys to get ready then…" and with that he awkwardly sauntered off down the hallway, back the way he came, wondering why the boys were always so strange.

'Strangest in the whole school, I'm sure…Oh well though. They're always kind of fun to look after...' He thinks, smiling to himself.

Hope you liked it! Review if you can! All suggestions and critiques are welcome because I wanna make this story better for you guys!


End file.
